Surprise, Surprise
by Stardust Sprinkler
Summary: With Hanna's mother away, things heat up between a certain bad boy and the prom queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Love to all the Haleb fans out there! This couple is simply amazing. Enjoy! This story is set between episode 17 and episode 18.**

**( Remember readers: reviews are love. :] )**

Hanna Marin sat in her bedroom, flipping through her favorite magazine. She was a little too anxious to really comprehend what her eyes were scanning over, though. Her mother had left on a business trip to discuss the bank's new regulations or something along those lines. Hanna hadn't really paid that much attention; all she knew was that her mother was gone for a week. Which left her alone in a house which 'A' could break into at any time.

If it hadn't been for the juvenile delinquent living in her basement, she would be scared as all hell.

Her mind began to switch gears and her thoughts moved to Caleb. Did she feel anything for the bad boy? Well, of course she did. His stupid smirk made her weak in the knees. But did he care for her at all? She knew he thought of her as a friend at least, considering what they've gone through together and how he had helped her mother with the supposed James Leeland. Did he like her more than that? Did she want him to? Could anything even work out between them?

Hanna shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. There were too many questions and she didn't feel like even trying to figure out the answers. She tossed her magazine aside and got up from her seat on her bed. Deciding to get something to drink, she started downstairs.

Spotting a faint glow in the kitchen, she moved towards and discovered it was the light from the open refrigerator.

She also saw a shirtless Caleb pouring himself some water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving the reviews! :D Can't tell you guys how encouraging and flattering they are. Thank you so much!**

**BTW, I've doubled the chapter length by popular demand. Please leave comments on where you would like this story to go. I don't have too much of a plot, so anything is welcome! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

Hanna blinked a few times and willed her mouth to say _something_.

As he was setting down the container of filtered water, she managed to say "Caleb, what are you doing?"

His head shot up and shock covered his face. This worried Hanna a little. Why was he looking at her like she had three heads? Her apprehension grew even worse when a grin spread across his mouth.

"Do you have a boyfriend up here on the surface that I should know about?" he said with a cocked eyebrow and an amused expression.

The beauty queen gave him an odd look and moved to the cupboard to get herself a glass. She grabbed one and walked to the counter. While she was filling her cup, she asked, "What are you talking about now, creep?"

Caleb merely pointed at her waist.

Glancing down, Hanna realized she was wearing. She currently had on her red silk nightie with black lace trimmings. With the way it practically ended right where her legs began and how…impressively it emphasized her bust, it was not wonder Caleb had been staring.

A blush began forming on her cheeks and she struggled to come up with a witty quip. Before she could actually articulate anything however, Caleb leaned dangerously close and whispered in her ear,

"Or are you just trying to seduce me?"

He pulled away and laughed while the fabulous Hanna Marin wished that her damn heart would stop racing. Turning to the felon, she glared and responded, "For your information, my friends bought me this for my sweet sixteen to tease me. I'm wearing it because I haven't had a chance to do a load of wash lately."

"Sure, Princess. Whatever you say," came the mocking reply.

"Well, you're one to talk there, Tarzan. Have you ever heard of a shirt? It's customary to wear one in a civilized society."

He merely chuckled and placed the water contained back in the refrigerator. Hanna flicked the light switch and took a sip of her water in an attempt to cool down her burning face.

"So, what? You couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Since its Friday night, I guess I just didn't feel like it. Did you want to-" She paused, trying to think of some activity that wouldn't make her seem lame. Or desperate. "-watch a movie?"

"Tarzan" smirked. "That depends. Do you have anything that's not about rainbows and puppies?"

With a roll of her eyes, Hanna strode into the living room. "I'm sure we can find some action movies, but I make no promises about the absence of puppies." Caleb laughed and followed her, enjoying the view he had of her legs as he did so.

They began to rummage through the Marin's DVD selection. Hanna had managed to find two thrillers by the time the guy next to her caught her attention with a "Hey." Turning her head, she saw him holding one of her worst fears on display.

"How does a horror film sound?" he inquired, smiling at her nervous expression. Not to be outdone, she quickly gave her assent and placed the disc in the waiting slot.

Each sat on opposite ends of the couch as the movie loaded. It began with eerie music and a bedroom with creepy lighting. The ruler of Rosewood High was already biting her nails in apprehension. Glancing at his companion, Caleb snorted.

"Look, Hanna. If you're that scared, either pick something else or scouch over here."

She looked at him bemusedly for a moment as if considering it, then said, "As if a lame movie could frighten me. You just keep your hands to yourself, sketch."

Twenty minutes and nine dead bodies later, a shaking Hanna was pinned to Caleb's side. A light chuckled emanated from him and the girl was quick to utter, "Shush, you. I'm just cold, that's all." She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and settled in for an interesting night.

**Notice how neither of them bothered to change clothes? xD Got to love their stubbornness and shameless flirting.**

**(Post Script: I've edited the ending of this chapter due to a review that made a lot of sense. It didn't seem that Hanna was in character at the end. I absolutely hate it when fanfiction writers don't keep anything in character and I'm trying really hard to make this authentically Hanna and Caleb. Thanks for your**** comment, x-PoisonousKisses-x.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twenty-two reviews. I **_**seriously**_** didn't expect that much! You guys are so awesome! You have convinced me to update quickly and make the chapter even longer! :D**

**I've decided to take the story down its own road and not try to match it up with episode eighteen eventually. So suggestions for the direction of the plot are desperately needed! Please submit whatever comments or ideas you'd like to.**

The popular Hanna Marin woke up to find her head lying on the bare shoulder of a certain Caleb Rivers. Blinking her eyes a few times, she tried to remember what had occurred the night before.

Ah, yes. A shirtless bad boy, herself in lingerie, and a terrifying horror film had been what transpired. That explained the mystery of them falling asleep together, curled up in a blanket. It did not, however, clarify why his arm was circled around her waist or when that had exactly occurred.

She fought off the demur smile creeping onto her face; it would be far too intimate to acknowledge that she liked waking up that way. Moving the plush blanket off of her body, she tried to stand up. The arm of the person beside her, though, drew her closer to a very warm body. Hanna turned to find an authentic smile on the peaceful face of a sleeping Caleb.

Great. Now she really didn't want to get up.

Not that she'd ever admit that or anything.

She sighed and pried her body away from his surprisingly muscular arm. God, these girlish thoughts would be the death of her. The teen went to the kitchen and got out a peach, a knife, and a cutting board. Going to work on the breakfast fruit, she heard her phone buzz.

Hanna looked warily at her phone before picking it up like it was a snake waiting to bite. The caller identification had Aria's picture on it. The blonde let out the breath she'd been holding, then read the text.

"At our fav coffee place. Want me to pick you up something? Also, are you free? I was thinking of spending the day shopping. We could use the break after all those tests this week. Plus, I need your expertise on what to wear on an upcoming date. ;)"

The reply was quick in coming. "Yes, yes, and yes! I'm always free for shopping with my best friend. I'll need a ride, though. Is that okay?"

She finished slicing her meal by the time Aria had texted back with a, "Totally. I'll pick up your usual and be by in like fifteen minutes. See you then!"

After eating and cleaning up the counter, Hanna hurried upstairs to get ready. Picking out a pair of white skinny jeans and a pastel yellow babydoll top, she laid them out on her bed. She returned to her closet to locate her white suede jacket with the gray buttons and fur trim. That being found, she grabbed her white Gucci purse with silver studs and shut her closet door. The blonde was busy sifting through her jewelry box for something yellow when her phone buzzed for the third time that morning. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she realized she still had five minutes left. Was Aria already here?

She opened the text without a second thought. Her breath caught in her throat. The sender wasn't who she had assumed it was.

"Blowing some cash over the weekend? Maybe I can help with that, bitch.

1,000 for frenching that delinquent of yours. Now.

-A"

Hanna threw the offending object on her bed. While she thought it over, she crossed her arms and bit her lip. Her relationship with Caleb was already complicated enough. But, then again, a thousand dollars was a lot of money. With the spot her mother was in with Mrs. Potter's nephew, she could really use it. The memory of her mother on the verge of tears that morning in the kitchen came into her mind. She had said she would always find a way to take care of her baby girl.

Just like Hanna would always find a way to protect the parent that hadn't abandoned her.

Now resolute, she descended the flight of stairs to the living room. Seeing as the boy on the couch hadn't stirred yet, she tiptoed across the carpet and gently sat on the cushion nearest him.

"Caleb? Caleb, wake up," she spoke in a low voice and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Huh?" He sat up straight, rubbed his eyes, and managed to mutter groggily, "What time is it? Is your mom home?"

"No. She's gone for about a week, remember?"

Immediately he fell back against the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. "Then why did you wake me up? It's Saturday, isn't it?"

"Hey, you're just lucky I didn't use a bucket of ice water as your wake-up call."

His customary smirk appeared at her snarky comment and she couldn't stop looking at his lips. She smiled as she realized that she didn't even need A's blackmail to make her want to do this.

Putting one hand on the side of his face and turning his head towards her, she quickly pressed her lips against his. Caleb's eyes went wide in astonishment for a moment, but closed soon afterwards.

That single kiss was followed by many others, with each one growing more heated and needy. Hanna was completely shocked at how he was making her feel. Warmth was spreading throughout her chest and she must have been going delirious, for she ran her tongue across his bottom lip without a rational thought.

Caleb happily obliged and soon their tongues were moving against each other's passionately. As they continued, he shifted and leaned forward so that she was lying underneath him on the couch. His hands began stroking her sides and she had her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair.

The two were a little too occupied to hear the front door open and footsteps cross the threshold. Their heads did snap up, nevertheless, when a single exclamation of Hanna's name resounded throughout the room.

**Sorry about the really long text messages. I realize practically nobody texts like that, but I did it for legibility. Plus, I'm a grammar freak, even when I text. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for continuing to follow my story! Each review I read is like opening a present on Christmas! xD **

**I was asked if I roleplay for this story. The answer is no, each scenario is devised in my head as I type. For anyone else who would care to know how my writing process goes, I usually begin with a plot for the story. However, I'm managing to develop this one chapter to chapter. I then work off the basic chapter outline and connect events together while I write. That's it. :]**

**I hope the last chapter was exciting enough for you. ;D Feedback gives me the energy I need to update. lol**

Silence and tension permeated the air of the Marins' living room.

A stunned Aria stood in the middle of the hardwood floor. In her hand was a paper coffee cup that looked about ready to drop to the ground.

Lying on the couch, Hanna had her mouth wide open. Her thoughts going a mile a minute, she was trying to think of some believably innocent story to tell in order to explain this beyond embarrassing situation.

Above her, Caleb was trying to decide which question to deal with first. Why had Hanna, prom queen and girl who had somehow succeeded in making him care about her, just randomly pulled him into a hot make-out session? Why was Aria even here? Should he make some sort of witty comment just to break the awkward pause?

The spell was broken as the sentence, "What the hell is going on here?" passed through Aria's lips.

Hanna pushed her body upwards, forcing Caleb into a sitting position. She stood up, advanced across the floor, grabbed Aria's upper arm, and began pulling her up the stairs. She then stopped moving for a moment. Could she just leave Caleb sitting there with no explanation or acknowledgment? No, she did feel some sort of affection for him and she knew he deserved better than that.

However, Hanna also knew she wouldn't be able to even look at the guy without a bright blush covering her cheeks. So she merely turned her head in his general direction and mumbled, "We'll be down in a minute."

Caleb saw the uncertainty and possible fear in her downcast stare. He felt the strange urge to reassure her. Since when was he the type to give a shit about a girl? They'd just give him drama and maybe even heartbreak, if he let it go too far. He usually just used the ones he needed to and moved on before they could do him any damage. But it seemed that, with Hanna, it was different.

"I'll be here, Princess."

That response caused her bright blue eyes to snap up to meet his smirking face. She instantly smiled and then rushed upstairs, the brunette in tow.

He got up off the extremely comfy piece of furniture, smiled, shook his head, and quietly snorted.

He really was going soft.

Meanwhile, in the second story of the house, Hanna closed the door to her room before turning to face Aria.

"This isn't what it looks like." That seemed to be the only thing she could think of to say. Cliché much? It was most likely due to the fact that her head was still spinning from that kiss.

"Well, it _looked_ like two practically naked teenagers going somewhere fast. Sheesh, Hanna, I didn't know you liked him that much."

"I don't."

Cue skeptical eyebrow raise.

"Okay fine, I like him. But only a little! God, what is this, an interrogation?"

"Hey, if you like him, it's okay." Aria said, smiling. Her expression turned playful shortly afterward. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, that is. If he does, I might have to send Ezra after him."

Laughing pretty hard, Hanna replied with "That'd be an interesting showdown in the school hallways. All I can picture is Mr. Fitz chasing Caleb down with a heavy Shakespeare book in his hand."

Both girls burst into giggles at the hilarious mental image.

"Just give me a few minutes to dress and finish getting ready." Hanna said after the laughing had subsided.

"I'll just wait downstairs then." And with that, the girl was heading towards the door. Pausing and turning halfway back, she added, "Can I grab something to eat?"

"Sure. Oh, and Aria?"

The brunette popped her head back into the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. A lot. For, you know, understanding."

A large smile appeared on Aria's face. "No problem, Han."

Around fifteen minutes later, Hanna entered the kitchen and was greeted with an interesting sight. Aria and Caleb were both sitting in complete silence at the counter, one biting into an apple and the other spooning through a bowl of cereal.

It was as if you could feel the awkward.

Her presence seemed to break it though, for her friend jumped up, threw out the apple core, and handed the previously forgotten cup of coffee to Hanna.

"I reheated it in the microwave. All set to go?"

"Yep. I'll be out in a second." She shot a sidelong glance at Caleb and Aria got the hint. As the brunette headed out to start the car, Hanna leaned against the countertop. Glancing nervously around, she tried to think of where to begin.

"Hey. I know that was kind of like a surprise attack before and…and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to really explain…"

The hacker simply rose and placed his dishes in the sink.

"I'm not exactly sure why…I-I just kind of…I don't know." She sighed exasperatingly.

He moved towards her and that only succeeded in making her more uneasy.

"I think I might-"

He placed each of his hands on the counter on either side of her hips, trapping her there.

"-kinda like you."

Leaning in, Caleb molded their lips together.

Hanna instantly melted into the kiss and only broke off a few minutes later when air was needed.

"Does that make you any surer?" he asked, grinning confidently.

Hanna smirked.

"Maybe."

**Hahaha Hooray! Cuteness! I really Hope tonight's episode doesn't have them break up. They're just too perfect and adorable to fall apart. D:**

**Does anyone else think that "Same Dumb Excuse (Nothing to Lose)" by Forever the Sickest Kids sounds authentically Caleb? xD**

**More chapters soon! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad the site finally let me upload. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! :D**

**I have three choices for chapter number five and you get to vote for what one you want. Review, my pretties! xD**

**1. Caleb has some…interesting dreams about Hanna**

**2. Caleb joins an unsuspecting Hanna in the shower ( I feel its her turn to be surprised… ;] )**

**3. They have a little too much to drink and Hanna wakes up next to a naked Caleb**

**I'm hoping to spice the story up a bit, so opinions are needed!**

**VOTE NOW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**The votes are in! **

**Choice #1 got 17 votes! Choice #2 got 25 votes! Choice #3 got 13 votes!**

**Thus I have begun with the second option. However, because so many of you wanted it, I will use all three ideas in the course of the next few chapters! The third option will be edited to avoid it being out of character/meaningless/way too fast. Enjoy! And thank you so much for reviewing!**

Hanna came down the stairs the next morning and was greeted with the smells of bacon grease and fried eggs. Surely she was still dreaming and she'd be damned if she wanted to wake up. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and she followed her nose the kitchen, where she found Caleb standing in front of the oven. Pealing his eyes away from the stovetop, he took in the sight before him. Disheveled blonde locks, a tiny pair of shorts and a low-cut tanktop comprised her appearance that morning. How could she stand wearing so little when it was late fall?

Not that he was complaining, of course.

"Morning," he said, smiling brightly.

The sight made her a little short on breath for a moment. Then, she reciprocated his greeting.

"Do you want me to cook you some too?" He gestured toward the pan with the spatula that was in his hand.

"I'll just grab some coffee, thanks. I've already gained five pounds just looking at that." She chortled softly.

Caleb just winked at her. "A princess can eat whatever she wants."

Grinning and rolling her eyes, Hanna strode past him to a cabinet to obtain a mug. Upon opening the door, she spotted her favorite container on the top shelf. She had to reach one hand up, press the fingertips of the other hand on the counter, and stand on her toes in order the reach it.

Out of the corner of his eye, the delinquent had been watching her. She realized this as she began to turn back to face him.

Caleb Rivers had been checking her out. The guy she really liked just inadvertently gave her a compliment. Hanna beamed and suddenly had the urge to run into another room and squeal.

"I think I might actually take a shower first," she said as she set down the container she was holding. The truth was that she just wanted an excuse to run upstairs, call Aria, and spill.

"Oh. I was hoping to jump in before you today. No offense, but I take half an hour max. You're lucky if your minimum is that short." He shot her a smirk.

Now, Hanna was more interested in bantering than using her cell phone.

"Is that so? At least when I'm done, I remove my hair from the drain, Mr. Flowing Locks."

"Hey, now. Don't hate on the hair," he jokingly replied.

"Well, seeing as it's my house and my bathroom, I think I have the say in the matter." Smirking, she continued. "If you want to shower first, you'll have to beat me there!" She sped forward, but he easily grabbed her arm. Using it to tug her back playfully, he pulled her flush against him.

"Since when do good girls cheat?"

And just like that, Hanna saw her opportunity.

"Who said I'm a good girl?" She caught his lips in a searing kiss and ran her hands down his chest. Caleb was pleasantly surprised, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping her face with his hand. Reciprocating the embrace with one arm, she reached away from them with the other. Fumbling for the burner dial, her fingers located it and twisted it to its highest setting. It was a few minutes into their enticing activity when smoke began to waft through the air, along with the robust odor of a burning breakfast.

Pulling away, Caleb threw a glance down at the oven. "Shit!" He disentangled himself from Hanna, lifted the pan off the burner, and turned the dial to its "Off" setting. By the time he looked up, she was already racing across the living room and laughed giddily.

Oh, she was going to get it.

He took off after her and ascended the stairs two at a time. Nevertheless, by the time he got to the top, she was hurriedly shutting and locking the bathroom door. Walking over, he could hear her breathless laughing on the other side of the door and joined in.

"You fight dirty for a princess."

Hanna heard his footsteps leading away from her and the eventually creaking of the stairs. She bit her lip and smiled, then began to strip off her cloths.

Caleb crossed the living room, tread through the kitchen, and brought the used dishes from the stove to the sink. He was about to start scraping his extremely crispy breakfast from the pan when it occurred to him that she really shouldn't get off the hook that easy.

Grabbing his towel and toothbrush off the coffee table, the teen started back up to the second floor.

Hanna stepped into the hot stream of water in the shower and lathered her hair with shampoo, still giggling a little when she thought about childishness of their relationship.

Caleb turned down the hallway, away from Hanna, and into the guest room he was staying in for the week. After removing his shirt and jeans, he searched through a compartment of his backpack. Pulling out the desired item, he walked back into the hallway and picked the bathroom lock.

Because she was rinsing her hair out and humming softly, Hanna remained completely oblivious to the male slipping into the room. Grinning broadly at his success, he set down the makeshift pick on the counter and hitched his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. Upon removing his last article of clothing, he pulled the curtain aside slightly and stepped into the shower, behind the queen bee of Rosewood.

Her ears just barely perceived the rustling sound he made. She turned around and immediately, a gasp flew past her moist lips. It took her mind a moment to register that she was being accosted by a nude Caleb with a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"I can play dirty too."

**You like? xD It took me a while to piece this chapter together.**

**Who else thinks that Hanna should give Caleb a second chance? This week's episode nearly broke my heart… T_T**


End file.
